Two Worlds
by Ms. Jessie
Summary: Claire never thought she would wind up in a town as a farmer. That is, until she caught her fiance cheating on her. So she packed up her things and moved. While in FMN Valley, she runs into a mysterious man who will change her life. Skye x Claire. DS Cute


Bonjour!

This. Is. My. First. Harvest. Moon. FANFICTION! YES!!

I'm sorry for freaking out, but I've been wanting to do this, really, really bad. And finally, I am!

And it took me a lot of writing and throwing out, because I want to give you guys a great story.

Also, this is based on Harvest Moon DS Cute. So while it is in Forget-Me-Not Valley, think of the map in DS, not AWL.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harvest Moon series. Because if I did, I would of released Island of Happiness a long time ago! c(:

* * *

**Two Worlds**

* * *

_Until recently, my life has been pretty slow. I would get up, shower, brush my teeth, grab a hot pocket and head to work. Get grilled by my boss, be called Connie by my coworkers, and head home. Then, rush to clean the house and make dinner. Yes, until recently, I was engaged to a boyfriend who didn't even look at me anymore. I knew something would have to change, but I would never think that I would end up in this town, with these crazy, eccentric people._

_Until recently, I hated my life._

_My name is Claire Simons, and to understand my story, I'll have to take you a few months back…_

I was getting married in one month. It's stressful, being engaged. My fiance, Mike, expects me to have our apartment clean and a big dinner cooked (which turns to me ordering food over the phone) by the time he gets home. And wedding planning is no picnic. Did I mention that _I_ have a job? A full time job working with other wild New Yorkers at a newspaper.

Me? Bitter? _No_!

Anyway, I got today off by calling in sick, so I could surprise Mike at his office. I even cooked his favorite food; tacos. Well, okay, I picked some up at a taco bell, but it's better that way. We both know that I cannot cook.

I stepped into the elevator, where two other big business men were standing. I smiled at them, and hid the taco bell bag behind me. This was a big place, and my fiance thought appearance was everything, thus me having to be the perfect house wife, which I was not.

I pressed the level of his floor, twenty three, and leaned against the side of the elevator with a big sigh. My feet were killing me. I hated wearing heels; especially in New York, where you basically walk _everywhere. _

"My wife wants to move a small town. She thinks New York is too big," said the man next to me.

"Women!" the other one scoffed.

I smiled slightly. I actually get where his wife is coming from. Small town life actually seemed kind of nice to me. I mean, there may not be many people, but you made good friends with everybody, and they genuinely cared about you. I couldn't really say that about here. Yesterday, my boss of three months called me Clara, and my coworkers call me Connie.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out, wincing slightly as the heel of my shoes dug into my feet. I slid slowly to my husbands office, and tried looking through the window on the sides of his doors, but the blinds were down. Who the heck has blinds on windows next to doors, anyway? Mike was a strange guy…

I was about to knock on the door, because frankly, Michael likes his privacy, but I heard a women's giggle in there. This _was_ Mike's office, right? I glanced around, and asked one of the secretaries walking by whose office it was.

"Mr. Simons," she said curtly, walking faster than I do when I'm jogging. Well, that's New York for ya. A bunch of fast-walking freaks.

I heard a moan coming from there. What the heck was going on?

I opened the door, and dropped the bag from Taco Bell. There was Mike, with his blonde secretary on top of him. Naked.

* * *

"C'mon Claire, stop being dramatic."

"Dramatic? _Dramatic_?! Dramatic would be to chop off your head. Kicking you out of my apartment is _not _dramatic."

"It's my place too!" My ex-fiance cries from the ground outside my window. I was currently tossing his belongings out of the window. In New York City, this kinda thing happened all the time. People didn't even stop to see what was going on.

"Your names not on the lease, darling," I growled, taking a drawer from his dresser and dumping its contents out of the window. I grabbed for his second drawer and noticed a pair of women's underwear.

"Ugh, this isn't even mine," I muttered, sending that with the rest of his stuff.

"Claire, can't we talk this out? I'm sorry, baby!" He yelled.

"Do not call me 'baby' ever again, Michael. I am not your baby, and I will _never_ be your baby again!"

And it was true. I didn't want to be his baby anymore, and I didn't want to be here anymore.

Which is why, in the week following, I moved out of my apartment, packed my belongings, quit my job, and went to the smallest town I could find – Forget-Me-Not Valley.

* * *

_One week later…_

I hate it here. I don't fit in at _all_. And what is up with me thinking I could handle a farm?! I can barely get through a thirty minute yoga session! How could I run a twenty four hour farm? I have been so busy, that I haven't met anyone in the village, except Takakura. I mean, I have nothing against him, he's a very nice man. A very quiet one, too. I am already feeling socially inept.

What was I thinking? Why did I run, when Mike's the one who cheated on _me_? That was not very fair. I had to leave _my_ family, _my_ friends!

Tonight, I was getting out of here. I had already packed my stuff and was thinking of what to tell Takakura. Maybe leave a note...?

* * *

_Dear Takakura,_

_I know you were counting on me to get this farm rolling, but I'm sorry, I just can't. You found the wrong girl. I hope you will find someone who actually deserves this beautiful land._

_-Claire_

I grabbed my suitcases and stared at the one bedroom house. I sighed, my bangs blowing up. I felt a pang in my stomach, but ignored it. I turned off the lights, and walked out, slamming the door that held the paper that I left Takakura.

I didn't look back.

As I walked, I began thinking about what a waste of time, and money- moving here was. Luckily, no one was out at 11:00 PM to see the "city girl" retreating back home. I was heading to a small town next door, Mineral Town I believe it was called, to stay at the inn until the boat came in the morning.

I crossed the bridge, which led to a path that would bring me to Mineral Town.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I muttered, as I saw a guy coming this way. Just ignore him. He doesn't know who you are.

I held my breath as the silver-haired man past me. He glanced up at me and his face broke into a smile.

"Oh hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?"

I felt my face turn red and I looked away from his soft blue eyes. I started to mumble something out, when he spoke again.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" He asked, taking a step closer.

Huh, I wouldn't expect a guy in the middle of nowhere to be so…smooth, confident, and, frankly, good looking.

"What's _your_ name?" I blurted out, sounding like a five year old. Hmm, maybe I have lost my mind.

"Well…you can call me Phantom Skye," He replied smoothly, smiling mischievously.

This caused me to break out of the weird trance he had on me when I started laughing. But I am sorry; what grown man calls themselves something that would come out of a comic book?

"_Phantom_ Skye? Are you serious?" I laughed, causing him to scowl at me.

"What's your name? Candy?" he mocked, crossing his arms.

"_Candy_? Do I look like a stripper to you?" I asked, dropping my bag and also crossing my arms

He looked me up and down, a grin popping up on his face.

"Well, if the clothes fit…," He smirked, squinting his eyes slightly.

For the second time that night, I was left speechless. I glared at him for about two seconds, then shook my head, grabbed my bag, and started walking away.

How. Dare. He.

I do _not_ look like a stripper. I mean, I _am_ wearing high heels, and I _do_ have on shorts, but c'mon! It is about one million degrees out!, and high heels was all that I brought!

"Where are you going, Candy?"

"My. Name. Is. Not. _Candy_." I spit out, walking faster.

"Oh, c'mon. I was just kidding," He said, easily keeping up with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. He leaned in close to me, his nose almost touching mine. He examined me curiously, staring into my eyes.

"I've never seen you around here before. Aren't you that new farming girl?"

I gulped, and tore my hand away from his, "Um, no. Wrong girl. I am just passing through. Visiting an old friend."

"May I ask who?" He asked, smirking at me again. I barely knew him, and I already hated that smirk.

"No, you may not."

"Okay then. So are you leaving now?"

I nodded my head, and started walking away.

"Yeah, you're right. A girl like you couldn't handle that farm, anyway," he said lightly.

I stopped walking and turned around slowly, "What does that mean?"

His eyes go wide and innocent, and he replied, "Oh nothing. Just that a city girl like yourself wouldn't be able to do the hard work that a farm requires."

Is he joking?! I have never met a man who could make me so _angry_.

"For your information, Mr. 'Phantom', I have been running that farm for a whole week! And you know what? That farm is going to be the best thing that ever happened to this town! So you can take that and shove it right up your-"

"Claire!" comes a voice to my left. I glance around to see Takakura running towards me, waving his arms in the air, a few blocks away, "Wait!"

My eyes shift to Skye's, and he's looking back at me. He leans in, his lips touching my ear, "Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars…"

He leans back, and smiles. He starts to walks away, but turns around and says, "I hope you decide to stick around. You'd make things a little more interesting. Goodbye, _Candy_."

"My names Claire!" I yell after him, but the anger isn't in my voice. What is up with people not remembering my name? Connie, Candy, Clara…

"Who were you talking to?" Takakura asks breathlessly, placing his hands on his knee's.

"Skye."

"Who?" He asks, looking up at me.

"Skye," After another blank look, I sigh and add, "Ya know, the guy who thinks he's a Phantom?"

His face turns serious, and he stands up straight, "You shouldn't get involved with him. He's…he's not a good person, Claire."

At least _he_ remembers my name…

"Well, I wasn't really getting 'involved' with him. I was just walking to Mineral Town and bumped into him," I say defensively.

"Oh yes, about that. Listen, I really think that maybe you should give here another-," he started, not looking me in the eyes.

"I'm staying," I blurted out, picking up my bag.

Wait, what?!

He smiles, and chuckles deeply, "Really? That's great! Here, let me take your things back! Hehehe, this is very good, Claire! Thank you. Thank you!"

He starts heading back to the farm, and I stare at him for a second. Well, I guess I just put my foot in my mouth. And I guess that I am staying, but hey, it's 'in the stars', right?

I glance at the path leading to the north, where Skye had taken off too. I sigh, and start trudging my way back to hell.

* * *

This is an exciting day!

I will try to have the second chapter soon, but I am going on a mini-vacation this weekend, so you may have to wait a few days :(

* * *

Story of the Week: Drowning in the Tide by **The Scarlet Sky**.

Wow, this story is amazing! You will not be disappointed if you read it. However, I must warn you that it is not a feel-good movie, you may even cry! gasp (:

* * *


End file.
